Starsign
Within Kerectus, the signs of the Zodiac are somewhat different from those of Earth. They are placed under one of three categories, the heroes, the beasts, or the realities. Like Earth's starsigns, each Kerectian starsign appears for roughly a month. The exception to this is the Lady, who appears at random for random periods of time. '''PLEASE NOTE: '''Like on Earth, Starsigns do not define one's personality. Their purpose is more mystical. Starsigns The Heroes The Swordsman (Dec-Jan) Those born under the Swordsman are considered to be noble fighters who will be skilled with whatever weapons they choose to possess. They are confident and brave. Those of the Swordsman star are destined to live their lives in struggle without peace, never able to rest until they pass. They may also be very stubborn. The Swordsman is the soul of the great hero Boromin, who sacrificed his life to slay the great destroyer Jusei. It is said that those who are born under the Swordsman will one day be brought back from the afterlife to battle in the End war. The Archer (Jan-Feb) Those of the Archer are born into discipline; they are calm and strong-willed, open-minded and stern. The Archers cannot be intimidated; they are an immovable object. But sometimes their nature is also a weakness, as they tend to be stubborn and can come off as cold and distant. The Archer is the personification of the great archer Hua. Those born under the Archer have impeccable aim. The King (Feb-Mar) The Kings are born to serve and be served; they have the capability and will required to lead, but their foremost purpose is to ensure the survival and well-being of those beneath them. Furthermore, though they may not be outstanding beings overall, they will have a handful of skills with which they excel. But Kings also bear the curse of pride, and sometimes gluttony befalls them as well. Was formed by the sky as a guiding light for those who have lost their way. The Lady The Lady is an advocate for justice and peace. Her goal is to serve those less fortunate then she; help those just as fortunate; and ultimately everybody. The Lady despises cowardice and injustice, and will do whatever she can to make the world a better place. But she has a tendency to put her personal views before anything else. The Lady was carved into the sky by Jovarn to prove his love to his maiden. The Guardian Guardians are known for diligence, dependability, strength and determination. Having an honest nature, Guardians have a strong patriotism for their country, have ideals and ambitions for life, and attach importance to family and work. Besides this, the Guardian is exactly what it says on the tin. Their sole purpose is to protect others. Sometimes this is a general goal, other times they focus on a single person or group, dedicating their lives to the protection of those. But the Guardian's are considered loyal to a fault; abandoning reason to fulfill their goals. The Beasts The Pig Pigs are diligent, compassionate, and generous. Though Pigs rarely seek help from others, they will not refuse to give others a hand. Pigs are relatively calm when facing trouble. They have a great sense of responsibility to finish what they are engaged in. However, Pigs are also easily fooled and have a tendency to be gluttonous. The Deer Deer tend to be gentle, quiet, elegant, and alert; quick, skillful, kind, and patient; and particularly responsible. However, they might be superficial, stubborn, melancholy, and overly-discreet. In short, Deer are considered to be pure hearted, though not unflawed. Deer are faithful to those around them, but reluctant to reveal their minds to others, and have a tendency to escape reality. They are too cautious and conservative, which means they miss good opportunities. The Fox Foxes are quick-witted, resourceful and versatile. With strong intuition and quick response, they always easily adapt themselves to a new environment. With rich imaginations and sharp observation, Foxes can take advantage of various opportunities well. Foxes have strong curiosity, so they tend to try their hands at anything, and they can deal with it skillfully. Due to a lack of courage, as well as good command skills, Foxes are not capable as leaders. Foxes are kind, but sometimes impolite to others. The Bat The Realities Time Death The Lovers The Mage Category:Concepts Category:Character Creation